Sforzzando
by Killah883
Summary: What happens when Mugi decides she's going to go to a rave on her own? Ritsu x Mugi. Mild adult themes! I haven't watched a ton of the show, so I hope I do well.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, everyone! I'm alive, and I've obviously started watching K-On!**

**Started talking to a consultant and we brainstormed this short little story. This'll be a 3-4 chapter story, so I apologize for the short nature of it. I'll be putting "fluff" in here because that's how I write now (Just tell me if I overdo it guys!). I hope I've improved!**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Chapter 1:**

**Rebellion**

I looked myself up and down in the mirror one last time before I left, just to be sure I had everything I'd need. Blonde hair up in a tight bun, makeup done to emphasize my blue eyes, and my new dress.

The dress was the obvious focus of this ensemble. It came down to just above my knees, had sequins sewn all over the part covering my body - which the dress hugged tightly - to catch the light. With a high, night-black neckline that slowly faded to deep purple as it fell farther down my curves, this dress was most definitely not something I was used to wearing.

The sleeves held tight to my skin all the way down my arms and had an inch-thick line of see-through fabric that ran all the way down to my wrists. I made a quick fix to a disobedient piece of hair and decided to slip on a simple silver chain choker for looks. My right wrist held a charm bracelet adorned by various music-themed ornaments.

I put on some shiny black four-inch heels over my black-stocking-covered feet and walked out the door.

I felt like I knew I was supposed to bring someone along with me, but I couldn't bring myself to contact Ricchan or anyone else when I knew that none of them approved of me attending this 'rave' thing. They would simply come to force me to not go, and I wanted to know what it was like.

I managed to grab my black handbag on my way out without noticing, glad because the accessory also carried my cell phone and some mace if I needed it. I slung the silver chain over my shoulder and walked out of the house without being seen.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I asked back to Mio.

"Well, are you going to stop her, Ritsu?" I winced a little at the question. I knew from experience with people like that, namely myself, that she wouldn't be stopped even if I begged her.

"I couldn't stop her if I tried, you know." Mio looked incredibly anxious. We had called a small meeting to discuss Mugi's attending a rave, which was ridiculously stupid. She wanted to go, despite all our warnings of what it would be like.

"And? When has it ever stopped you before?" Aaaand she got me.

"I won't stop her, but I _will_ go follow her."

"Bu- what? Doesn't that defeat the point?" Mio's face held a look of deep confusion.

"It gets out her urge to _experience_ the rave, and it lets me keep her safe. Sound alright?"

Yui was asleep on the couch at her house, and conveniently knocked over a clock that let me know the rave was already beginning.

"Crap! I have to go, now!" I didn't give Mio a chance to stop me as I rushed out of Yui's house, grabbing my coat on the way.

* * *

I entered a large, clear area marked off by caution tape, makeshift doors, and ushers. After a quick show of some ID that indicated I was old enough to attend, which I really was, and a payment of 3000 Yen, I was in. As soon as I passed the threshold of one of the doors, the sheer volume of the pulsating music physically hit me.

Loud, electronic buzzes and beeps played alongside a steady bassline with heavily synthesized melodies. The music blocked out most other sound. Even though it hurt my ears a bit at first, the energy sort of hyped me up for the rave.

I could feel my hair, and the air, vibrating in time with the beat. Multicolored lasers and spotlights flashed around and made it difficult to see in the dark, smoky room, and fog machines were placed in various areas to keep the atmosphere up. In the center of the pavilion stood a bar of sorts, one side marked non-alchoholic.

I noticed several people, mostly guys, staring at me as I walked through the area smiling happily. I was enjoying my experience so far, even if the music wasn't quite my taste. I spotted a dance floor area and quickly made my way over to it, deciding to try my hand at copying the dances I was seeing performed.

Several couples, or flings, were spaced around in the corners and other secluded areas. How they found space in the crowd, I wasn't really sure. I shied away from several guys who walked up to me with a certain look in their eyes that seemed dangerous even to me, who wasn't used to this kind of situation.

After several hours of dancing with various people, guys and girls alike, I found myself enjoying the music quite a bit, even though I had originally found it sort of annoying. Time seemed to be flowing together, almost, and I wasn't sure exactly how long I'd been there. I knew only that I had spent the past few minutes with the same guy whose name I wasn't quite sure on, but was sure I wanted to get written down somewhere I wouldn't forget. A random creep had come up to me and tried to force a drink, and himself, on me. In my panic I'd forgotten my mace, which would've made a good threat, but in the end this guy had saved me.

I told him I was tired and we both wandered off the dance floor for the second or third time that night and found somewhere to stand a little away from the mass of bodies. As it got later and later, the room actually filled up more, which I found amusing in a way. _Good thing I don't have school tomorrow_, I found myself thinking.

A voice shook me from my thoughts. "-ame?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I shouted over the music.

"Name! What's your name?" He flashed a smile that showed off white teeth, with canines that appeared slightly longer than normal in the lighting.

"Kotobuki Tsumugi! You?"

"It's Taka! Sorry my name is kinda feminine!" I laughed the joke off and waved it away. 'Taka' wasn't generally used as a name, anyways. I didn't put much thought into it.

We talked for several minutes before Taka winced and put his hand on his leg. The music had died down to accomodate noise ordinances, but it was still loud enough to force us to raise our voices. "Hey, can you help me find somewhere to sit down? I've got a bad knee from an accident a long time ago."

I smiled and, of course, accepted. Why wouldn't I help this nice guy who had saved me from a creep?

It didn't take long for us to find a secluded spot where Taka could sit and rest his knee. He looked around shortly before sitting quickly, using me as a bit of a base to sit carefully. I sat down beside him, careful to keep an eye on the dress I was wearing. I didn't have any intention of flashing anyone.

"Thanks for this." Taka's voice sounded different, in a way. Harsher, almost mocking. Maybe it was because the music was quiet here, and I hadn't noticed it before. He was leaning back with his arms straight and his palms flat against the ground, his fingers facing away from his torso.

He wasn't unattractive: spiked black hair, dark eyes of undeterminable color, a thin but muscular frame, and a little taller than me even on the heels. I nodded and smiled warmly at him. He smirked in a way that didn't resemble the smile he'd given me several times before. I nodded my head and smiled my normal smile back.

"No, I meant thanks for being simple-minded." His left hand swung around his body and slapped something sticky across my mouth. Not a rag, more like tape. By the time I realized what was going on, I was already gagged and my purse with the mace had been kicked away by Taka's supposedly bad leg.

"You know what 'Taka' means, don't you? It means 'hawk.' Your name was... Mugi, right? More like Usagi." He was holding my hands above my head with strength that denied his wiry look. I couldn't kick or knee him from where he was kneeling, either.

I started to panic. Where we were, nobody could see us, and all I could really do was start crying.

"Now, normally, we are depicted as giving the drug _before_ we do our business, but I like it better when my prey is awake and struggling. Lucky, lucky." Taka smirked that evil, menacing smirk again. It sent shivers down my spine, and in response to the fear I was feeling, I squeezed my eyes shut and continued crying as loudly as I could.

The next second, I heard a smack ring out and felt the right side of my face start stinging in pain. "I'll hit you harder if you don't keep quiet." Taka was right beside my face, and I could feel his hot breath in my ear as he spoke.

It was at this moment that I felt a hand touching my bare knee start to wander farther up my leg, pushing my skirt up as it did so. Thankfully, he eventually stopped and put his hand on top of my dress about halfway up my thigh. "No, not yet..." he murmured to himself and placed his hand on my hip.

I was bawling, but fighting back as much noise as I could. I was not a very tough girl, and being hit wasn't on the top of my list. I was going to save that for if it was nearly too late.

His hand had found its way up to my sides, beginning to wander around to the front of my body. Taka was coming far, far too close to my chest for comfort. I was begging whatever deities would listen to save me from that hell, but nothing came.

A finger brushed the underside of my right breast and I literally screamed through the tape, as loud as I could. I stopped him from continuing, but earned another hard smack across my face. "Shut up, you little-"

Taka's sentence was cut off very abruptly as I saw his eyes widen in what appeared to be fear.

* * *

I picked up Mugi's purse when I saw what was going on. _I'm sorry, Mugi. Just endure it for a tiny bit longer, please..._

I had arrived far too late. The only reason I had even _found_ her was because I had heard a tortured, yet muffled, shout come from this direction. I had halted my search for Mugi to investigate, only to find her being held down and... _violated_ by this bastard.

While I was digging in her purse I heard a resounding _smack_ sound through the small alcove Mugi and her captor were located in. She was still crying, her head now turned to one side and the left side of her face reddening with blood from where she'd been hit.

My hand clenched around a small, cylindrical metal canister. _Pepper spray! Yes!_

I approached Mugi's assaulter with what I hoped to be a look of pure intent to harm in my eyes. I knew that I wasn't the most threatening person in the world, but I still knew how to point and press.

I dialed 110 on my cell phone while the orange spray flew out of the small canister towards his face. He was able to function for about ten seconds before he fell to the ground clawing at his eyes. Mugi lay on the ground and ripped the tape from her mouth before proceeding to let out a series of screaming sobs.

After alerting the police to my situation, they told me to stay where I was and to spray him again if he tried to get away. Within ten minutes he was in handcuffs and we had both given our statements.

"Can you make it home, Mugi?"

With a quiet shake of her head she started walking away from me. When I questioned her and tried to stop her, she mumbled in a bland voice that the only thing she wanted was to stay at one of her villas, where nobody could bother her. I silently went with her, holding her purse and hugging the girl herself while we walked.

**So anyways guys, I really hope you liked it. I believe I've gotten better in my year-long hiatus, but you may disagree. Sorry for the mildly controversial theme here, but I wouldn't have written it if it wasn't going to end up with her safe. That's the second worst crime out there to me, first being pedophilia.**

**Please make all criticism constructive, flaming at a minimum! I'll be updating next Monday, on time hopefully! (I don't know if I've gotten over **_**that**_** little habit.)**

**I'm graduating high school this Thursday! Yay!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Kyle**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to bring to everyone's attention a group of people that are "legally cyberbullying" stories: the "Reportable offense!" community. These stories number in the thousands, and are those that break the rules of the site. They get away with this **_**because**_** those stories, which include my own, do break the rules. If any of my stories are removed, I'll be moving sites. For good. I'm not going to sit around and have my free expression bullied off the site.**

**Sorry. That's my personal anger out of the way. I came here to get my stories out, and that's all.**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Last time on **_**Sforzzando**_**, Mugi was saved from a horrible fate by Ritsu. Now, they go to one of Mugi's conveniently located villas so Mugi can get through her shock.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Break down? Break out.**

I lifted my eyes to the stars, wondering how they stayed hanging there, suspended, unhelping, when things like that were happening throughout the world.

Mugi was still being completely silent. Her normally bright blue eyes were unfocused and dull, only barely seeing not to fall. She wasn't even part of this world at the moment. _Maybe her thoughts are floating with those uncaring stars_, I mused the thought for a few seconds before dropping it.

I looked back at Mugi again. I was holding her left hand in my right, letting the connection trail behind me as we walked onwards. Sometimes she would mutter directions as we walked, so I knew she wasn't completely gone. I let a sigh escape my lips, as I know quite well that she's only in shock. The emotional stress would kick in any minute.

I knew quite well that I didn't know how to handle her, but I didn't want to stop walking. Stopping to make a phone call might well make her break down in the middle of the street, and I wanted to avoid that. _I'll at least let her be alone when that happens, even if it is with me._

After several minutes of walking through the dark streets we reached our final destination, a large home that appeared very out of place from the normal scenery of Japan's suburbs. However, I noted that it stayed within the architectural styles of the area.

The place was empty, which was normal since it was so late at night. We entered the building quite easily with a keypad number from Mugi.

I felt odd entering an empty home at this time, almost like I was being judged from somewhere, but I quickly dispelled the feeling by justifying my motives. _We're here to let Mugi calm down, not to steal anything._

Mugi had stopped walking on her own by this point, so I led her to a bed somewhere in the house. I had her sit down on the plain white sheets, where she did nothing but space out and stare at the wall opposite. I sat down on her left and put my arm around her shoulder, dragging her into a hug.

Whether she knew it then or not, she would need it. I was just waiting for the break at that point.

...

...

...

The break came after an hour of sitting in near-silence, only the sound of the AC turning on and off breaking the peace. I heard Mugi's breathing catch and saw her eyes focus suddenly, then the floodgates opened.

From her mouth came a wail of sorrow and horror that I hadn't heard outside of movies up to that point. The poor girl was sobbing and sobbing and no matter what I did for half an hour straight, she kept crying.

I hated every second of that emotionally unbarred state. She would almost stop crying, then she would catch again and go right back into it. I kept holding onto her the whole time. She had her arms wrapped around my shoulders, mine wrapped around her midsection, and her face shoved into my neck. I'm pretty sure my shirt was completely saturated with water within five mintues.

I remember smiling and whispering kind words and hugging her tighter when she seemed to need it, I even remember at one point resorting to kissing her on the forehead. That action seemed to be the turning point, as she slowly, ever so slowly, calmed down from there.

Eventually I was left with an emotionally exhausted blonde girl sitting in my arms, simply wanting the contact for the sake of it.

At length she said, "I'm scared."

She was holding tightly to me, my chin resting on the side of her head. It wasn't the least awkward position I could think of, but I accepted it without complaint for Mugi's sake. I responded, "Tell me. I'll help."

"I'm scared. What if he's still following us? If he got away from the police? Will he come for me, or will he stop what he was doing?" She continued with similar things for a long time before saying, "What if the others reject me now?"

That one took me kind of off-guard. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been violated. I'm not pure anymore, right? You saw what he did... He-he..." She almost started crying again.

"Sh, sh. Nobody's going to reject you. We wouldn't even if he _had_ gone that far. He stayed above your clothing anyways, right? It's okay, it's okay..." I said this while patting the side of her head.

After over an hour of this, when the sun was beginning to come up, she accepted my words. I had soothed her fears for now, but I knew that with time they would resurface. _Maybe she won't recover... I've heard of that happening._ I shook my head a little at the thought. Mugi just _had_ to recover. Ho-kago Tea Time wouldn't be the same without her.

"How am I going to face the others? I'm... broken... I feel broken..."

"You're not. You're still Mugi, right? You're still our pianist."

She seemed to accept this answer, and I realized just how tired I was. My eyes started to droop closed, and my mind started to fade. I reached up and popped myself in the forehead to keep awake.

"Don't do that, Ricchan!"

"Why? I'm staying up with you, no matter what. No matter how long it takes for you to feel safe asleep."

I saw her eyes take on a different quality than before. She was looking up at me from the same position as before. She must have just realized how long it had been since she slept. I continued to pet her while she stared up at me in almost wonder.

Some time later, though, my eyes couldn't be held open by mere pops to the forehead. I was going to fall asleep no matter what, it seemed. I told Mugi, "I'll hold onto you as long as you want, Mugi, but I need sleep. Can we at least lay down."

Mugi hesitated, turning slightly red, but agreed. I assumed she was still recovering from her ordeal, and that kind of closeness seemed slightly different to her than now. She'd probably feel unsafe and exposed.

We shifted around quite a bit until we were both comfortable under the blankets, where I was still holding Mugi. _Like a lover_, I noted with an embarrassed smile.

Right before I drifted off, I thought I heard a word escape from Mugi's mouth, "Sa..." but then, I fell into the blackness of sleep.

...

...

...

Upon waking, I noticed that Mugi was laying on top of me instead of beside me. She slept quietly, breathing softly and shifting periodically when she became uncomfortable. _Good, she got to sleep sometime last night._

I looked over at the clock to see that it was still before noon somehow. At my movement, Mugi woke. _Damn... I wanted her to sleep a little longer._

"Good morning, Ricchan..." Mugi said in a small, tired voice. Before I could respond, though, she realized our position. Her face turned bright red, but she didn't roll off of me. "I'm sorry, this was the only way I could sleep... I feel safe here..."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and squeezed her. The position was awkward for me, too, but I'd do anything to keep her from crying again. She smiled in return to the hug.

"Ricchan... Thank you... If it wasn't for you, I'd- I'd..." She started to tear up again.

I stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth, which she found midly amusing. She smiled a little under my hand and let out a small giggle. "It's fine, Mugi. That's why we told you not to go anyways... We were scared for you. _I_ was scared for you." I remembered convincing the others to help me convince her.

She apologized again and again for a small time, eventually being sated by my accepting every last one of them. Then, something odd happened before I could realize what was going on.

"I've always wondered about girls..." Came the words from Mugi's lips.

Then, she did something I never expected: she kissed me.

**If this feels rushed or anything, please tell me! Leave reviews, follow, favorite, whatever! I want feedback, guys! I'm going to keep this T-rated for as long as I'm comfortable, but this started out being just a straight lemon. Now it's its own story, and may be longer than originally intended. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Kyle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! I started watching RWBY and maybe I'll put up a couple of oneshots for my ships at some point? That's irrelevant.**

**Obviously that damned community hasn't succeeded in removing any of my stories, lest I wouldn't be here at all. Alright guys, I really hope this story goes well. Let's see how this chapter unfolds, shall we?**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Last time on **_**Sforzzando**_**, Ritsu and Mugi shared a little bonding time, and **_**a kiss**_**! How will Ritsu take the news? Are these Mugi's true feelings? Let's see!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Atakai**

_Warm. Soft, and warm. And... strawberries?_ Those were my thoughts after I kissed Ritsu. I remember licking my lips instantly afterwards and getting that impression of taste. She laid there, under me, for several seconds. Her eyes were unfocused and she was unconsciously rubbing her fingers along her lips over and over.

I shifted uncomfortably after several seconds of silence. The sun was too high to shine in our faces, but the light was streaming into the room brightly enough that I could see the growing blush on Ritsu's face. I couldn't do anything but imagine her thoughts. I guessed she was figuring out how to reject me.

I had prepared myself for that outcome, but the reality of it hit me now. Without thinking or considering the consequences, I had simply acted. _Oh well, it was worth it._ I recall wondering if I'd be able to stand Ho-kago Tea Time if she did turn me away. Probably not.

I began to pick myself up and go to get a phone. Ritsu hadn't been home all night so she'd need to tell her parents where she was, I was sure. It was only then that I noticed my eyes beginning to well up with tears. I hid it quickly by turning my head away, but Ritsu had seen. I knew she had.

I was very quickly wrapped up in a tight hug, almost crushing my ribs. I couldn't lift my biceps away from my sides from the force, only able to bend my elbows to reach my face.

"Don't go, Mugi... You may be rushing this, or overreacting, or misinterpreting, or something." I could feel Ritsu's breath as she spoke those words directly into the shell of my ear. The air from her lungs was moist, and much hotter than my body. I noticed that I didn't have a flashback to the rave: Ritsu made the painful memories go away.

She continued, "I won't reject you, not when you're hurting. Not when you feel better. But I want you to think on this before you just jump at it. You're still recovering. I'm... I'm so sorry I made you cry." Ritsu's breathing was coming in shorter and shorter bursts, each one filling with the sound of more raw emotion.

The longer she talked, the more she choked up. By the end of the sentence her smile was fake and her eyes were shining, but she was telling me the truth. I was used to getting what I wanted, but... I let Ritsu have her way. _Just stay here._

"What did you say, Mugi...?" I didn't remember talking.

"Huh?"

"You said something. I know you did." She was smiling and using her normal teasing tone now.

I must've spoken out loud while trying to think it. That had to be it. "Just... stay here. With me. If... if you can, of course... If you want to..." I panicked from embarrassment. I couldn't believe I'd just said that out loud.

Ritsu's face broke into a large, amused smile. "I was going to stay with you. Where didn't matter to me. I won't leave you alone until I'm sure you're all better. Should I call the other girls and have them come over, too?"

I nodded, both to Ritsu's suggestion and to encourage myself. Without asking, again, I grabbed the collar of Ritsu's clothing and pulled myself down to her in a kiss. This time, Ritsu did not panic. Instead, she participated.

I shifted my position over her up higher, forcing RItsu to lean her head up. Ritsu responded by grabbing my shoulders and pulling me farther down with surprising strength. "Now, now. Neither of us has a clue what we're doing, right? Leave it until you've done your thinking, too. Then I'll kiss you as much as you want, and we can learn."

_When did Ritsu decide she liked this? Has she always thought of me this way, or did it start just now?_ I ignored the thought and focused more on Ritsu's insinuation while she climbed out from under me. My mind went spinning off on its own tangent while Ritsu dialed the girls and her parents. All, thankfully, went smoothly.

* * *

"Mugi-channnn!" I heard the yell for Mugi just before someone rang the bell. Everyone had gotten permission to come see Mugi after her ordeal, and I'd even managed to get permission to stay the night if I wanted. _Though, I didn't bring up Mugi's current disposition to kissing me, _I think guiltily.

Mugi recounted her tale as well as she could while avoiding tears, then I, of course, told the girls my half of the story. Yui started tearing up several times while Mio remained firmly terrified throughout. Azusa had the only average reaction, which was to hug Mugi when the words were over.

Of course, much of the time I spent around Mugi I considered slightly awkward. I hadn't rejected her at all, quite the opposite. Mugi was an attractive girl and I had come to terms with the fact that girls interested me far more than guys a long time ago. I don't know when it happened, but Mugi had begun to catch my attention while I made an effort not to make passes at her absentmindedly.

I wanted Mugi to be sure she wasn't in the throes of emotional distress before I admitted directly what I felt, though I was sure she could figure it out. I smacked myself on the forehead when nobody was looking, thinking, _Why did I say that?! It was so creepy!_

Eventually everyone calmed down and Mugi made tea at her own insistence. I went with her to make sure she wouldn't feel alone. I kept my eyes off her figure as much as I could, but honestly. We're both teenagers and she's _very_ attractive to me. I shrugged aside my guilt at the mild oogling, deciding that what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

I battled with myself for a long time that day. I can recall being asked several times if I was sick because of how much I was out of it. _Should I accept Mugi's affection? Should I make her wait?_ Of course my initial decision stood by, that I should at least make Mugi wait until she's sorted through this most recent issue.

* * *

Although the time with everyone was fun, I really just wanted time alone. "Alone" meaning, of course, time with Ritsu. She made me feel safe when I start to worry about Taka.

_Will I ever really be _over_ this? Will Taka's actions haunt me forever?_ I thought that almost constantly. Then, I'd remember how easy it was to sleep with Ritsu there under me. Of course, I'd had to be directly on top of her to feel safe, but it was better than not feeling it at all.

I was sure I was through sorting my feelings and thoughts out. The sight of Ritsu saving me had only solidified a small crush that had formed upon our meeting. At the time, I hadn't known that I was actually attracted to her. I just thought she was funny and that's what had driven me to join the Light Music Club.

With time I had come to know the feeling as a crush. I would always catch myself fantasizing about her, even if it was about her with another girl, or I would find my gaze resting on her without me realizing it. Ritsu had suddenly become my mild obsession.

I didn't know if it was socially acceptable or not, so I kept the feeling to myself. That is, until I had just... kissed her. Twice. I blushed at the thought. The other girls were leaving right then, but Mio had noticed and inquired. I told her that it was just the sudden sunlight.

_Will Ritsu believe that I've sorted out my feelings, or will she keep putting it off? Maybe this is her way of rejecting me?_ I had started myself worrying with that one. Ritsu sat beside me on the couch, actually making an effort to pull me into a hug.

"It must've been hard to relive that... I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier." Ritsu wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me in close. I could hear her breath shaking with unreleased emotional tension, but I didn't know what reason she had to be like that.

"I'm fine now, Ritsu." I paused for a few seconds, long enough for the silence to set in. Then I whispered, "I'm fine. As long as I have you, I'm fine."

_Why are my feelings advancing this quickly? Is it that I ignored it so long, or the stress of my experience? What is it?!_ I was panicking inside as Ritsu sat staring at me, held at arm's length. I hadn't been thinking then, only focused on Ritsu's closeness. The emotions inside me were threatening to boil over and send me into hysterics.

Then, again, I was being held. Arms wrapped around my shoulders, a face buried in the nape of my neck. I heard a series of mumbled words that I couldn't understand, but before I could ask they were repeated at twice the original volume.

"Please tell me you're not lying. I have to trust you, trust that you're not just emotionally derailed. I need to know that the feelings I've got are the same as in you."

Instead of answering her, I just leaned her face, stained with tears, up to mine. Our lips met for a brief moment. "I promise."

Then Ritsu kissed me back.

**Yo! Hello everybody, all my dear wonderful readers. This chapter turned out a lot better than I thought it would! I loved writing it, but gah difficulties in trying not to make it feel rushed. Please leave a review, follow, or favorite if you liked the story! It's up to you, after all. Leave a bad review if you didn't like it, even. Just get me FEEDBACK! Gotta love that stuff!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Kyle**


End file.
